An Unsolvable Case
by VinnyJimmy
Summary: Mello is searching for answers about the BB murder cases. Not everything fits. He travels to one of the murder sites to only be surprised with what he finds... A good friend helped me with this to make it oh so epic! Thanks!


It was a late night and the blonde had a fetish for learning about the infamous BB Murder case. He only knew so much, but he wanted to be face to face with this villainous man, this murderer. He had an aching for justice, and a taste of bittersweet chocolate between his lips. He was too curious for his own good and didn't heed any warnings he was given. The meticulous blonde had a knack for getting into trouble, but also getting his way. There it was in front of him, a broken down house that was abandoned long ago since the murder. Lock picking managed to be one of his skills, and soon he was in the decrepit building. Slowly, one by one he examined each room until he came to the last, where the female was murdered. He was curious about the madman, his purpose, and what clues, if any, were left behind. All the evidence was swept away, cleaned to perfection, but he still wanted to understand why Beyond picked this victim, and why the rest. Curiosity had this young man's heart and he was too determined to let it go disregarding what anyone ever told him about the case. He knew there was more to the story, more to Beyond that he wanted to know. This was his case to solve.

The streetlights were shining dimly, a subtle fog rising to cover the form of a man with a bent spine and a crooked smile walking down the street. The pitch black hoodie was pulled over his head, covering his face, raven locks covering his eyes. To him, this was a lovely stroll, but not even living in Silent Hill could scare this foe. A recently escaped convict, a murderer on the loose, fear crept into the houses of those within miles of the prison. There was a nation-wide watch for this serial killer, but none thought he would return to the scene of the crime of one of his victims for the hell of it. There was no place for him to go, no home, no family. He never had that to begin with. Just a little place called Wammy's. A place for the highly intelligent, rejected children. As he approached the door of the house 119 Fairview Avenue, he reminisced of the old days, the times where he was free. His unknown murders, the first ones, were sloppy, but as time passed he learned how to be precise. Anatomy was his specialty after all. As he approached the door, he mentally prepared himself, recalling the memory of how to pick the lock of this specific address, but to his surprise, it was already open, the door slightly ajar. No different from the counterpart in the house, he was curious and decided to take a step inside, a knife ready, and suspecting a possible crack head, whore, or homeless to be living in this abandoned home.

In the murder room, Mello was standing with a notebook, writing down notes based on what he saw, what he knew, and what was missed. He took down subtle notes to try to see what was similar about the homes to the other victims. Furniture in the home was perfectly aligned and in place, all was clean, but the cobwebs and dust. The house was still, silent, and eerie, but a murder took place here, and he was in the heart of hell. His heart was slightly racing, making him feel unsettled, and uncomfortable. 'It's just your nerves getting to you.' He utters to himself, but he is ready to grab his .45 caliber if needed. His leather formed to his body, accenting his defined, toned muscles, his lean body able to pull off the look that others would make look rather tacky. As brave as Mello was, he was still human, and still scared.

Beyond hesitated as he made it to the room where he made his masterpiece. A crooked smile that turned into a smirk was plastered on his face, playing and portraying happiness when he saw the other person in the room. He wasn't alone, but it made it interesting. Silence still filled the room as he examined the young man, knowing who he was from previous encounters, encounters Mello would never remember. He continued to let it stay silent, but only for so long until a loud pop rang through the room as he opened a jar of his beloved strawberry jam, the other in the room jerked around to see a hooded figure before him. Both were ready to draw their weapons, both unknowing, unsure, and willing to play into each other's games. His nerves were shot as he stared at the other that was dark, the room seemed chilled, but his hand never left his hip. The pale hands were wrapped around a large jar of jam, his hint to who he was. "They always say the criminal comes back to the scene of the crime..."

Beyond was humored to say the least and he could only respond with a smile on his face. "And they would be right, Mihael Keehl." A chuckle, dark and low, left him as he pulled the hood off his head, and he stared at the blonde. His red eyes were shining with amusement as he examined the lean man. Beyond, caught in a fire at one point, gained a scar the ran from his forehead to his cheek, but also gained scars on his chest and arms, this gave him reasons for covering himself with a black hoodie. "What the fuck is your deal? What the fuck did these people do to you, sick fuck?" Mello inquired with a deepened tone as he examined Beyond's every little move. He had to be honest with himself, he was amazed by Beyond's intelligence, and he admired it. Beyond, humored, tilted his head, portraying innocence as if he never committed any murders at all. "They were going to die on those days anyway, why not use them for the game?" His lips curved into a smirk as he dipped a long, skinny finger into the jar.

Something about Beyond made the blonde shudder, made his knees shake. As fucked up as Beyond was, Mello felt there was something about his reason that made sense, something right about that perspective. "Shoulda just let them die when it was their time..." Beyond took a few steps closer to Mello, looking him up and down, his twisted smirk never leaving his face. " Who knows? Maybe they would've died an even more gruesome death. I needed people for the game, might as well get ones soon to die anyway." Before Mello could speak again, Beyond just chuckled. "However, I am curious to know how you know about all this." He raised an eyebrow. "I-I know because I study, because I watch the news, read articles, and it interested me... Now what 'game' are you talking of? Playing God?" He took a few steps back and stares at him. Once again a chuckle echoed throughout the room. " Not quite. My goal was to create a case L could never solve, therefore becoming the World's greatest criminal!" He grins, but slowly it turns into a darkened scowl. "..But then of course that Naomi Misora had to ruin it all." He shrugged and sucked the jam off his finger.

Mello backed up more, his back hitting the wall, and panic surged through him. His adrenaline was making him decide between fight or flight. "'Yeah I heard about that... H-How are you even out to begin with Beyond?" As horrid as the situation was, as dire, Mello felt urges he rarely experienced. "I was let out early for good behavior." He laughed and shook his head, "Just kidding I escaped. Why so afraid, Mihael?" Beyond stepped closer, step after step, his crimson eyes shone with excitement, enjoying the fear in the icy blue eyes before him. The stubbornness in Mello rose as he tries to calm down. " I ain't scared of some sociopath, I came here to learn, and now I can put you away and bring justice to those you fuckin' slaughter for your sick entertainment." Beyond laughed and grinned. "Yeeeeah, no, I don't think so. If I can escape jail I'm pretty sure I can get away from you." Mello glared and snarled. "I will put you away! I have learned enough about you, and I will find the answers I need!" Beyond grinned and dug his finger back into the jar, licking off the strawberry substance. "You want to learn? You've got the main source right in front of you." He pointed to himself. " Then answer me... Why these people? they all had nothing in common? Why test L when he never did anything to you?!" His emotions were always getting the better of him, making him raise his voice, and not think rationally. Beyond blinked, not amused by his tone of voice. "You know nothing about L and I's history, maybe I'll inform you.." Beyond looked down at his jar. "As for the victims, they had the initials BB in common or in the 13 year old girl's case, QQ. But other than that, no, nothing in common and no connection to each other." "Then why did you do this?!" He yelled and glared at him. He was strangely turned on by this man in front of him, enjoying the riddles, the unanswered questions. " I believe I already told you my goal, Mihael." Beyond knew his alias was Mello, however he thought calling him Mihael might annoy him more which was more fun for him.

He stepped closer, eyeing him up and down. With an amused smile he laughed. "My turn to ask.. Do you like strawberry jam?" He raised an eyebrow, shaking the jar in the air with a playful smirk. "No... I fucking hate it... He stated firmly and his eyes flicker with anger. He hated his real name, hating his past, hating his life. He was freaked out by Beyond's smile, but he twitched and watched him. Beyond's eyes widened a bit, "Hate strawberry jam?" He chuckled, "You're somethin' else." Beyond commented as he shook his head, scooping up more on his fingers. "What are you going to do to me?" He knew that this was a game Beyond was playing and he let his eyes examine him, those urges growing stronger. "You really are afraid, aren't you?" Beyond smoothly avoided the question, never breaking eye contact as he stepped forward. He reached out a hand to touch Mello's hair, mostly just to intimidate him more.

Mello's heart was racing more and he found himself uncomfortable, yet attracted to this man. His pants grew tight as time passed, but he ignored it, well tried to. He didn't want to feel this way, no, he refused to feel this was towards a murderer. "No." His voice was firm. "Hm.." He placed his other hand on the wall above Mello's head as his eyes trailed down to the blonde's pants and back up to his eyes, "That's right, you're not afraid because you're something else." He winked, twirling a strand of blonde hair between two fingers. Mello felt his heart racing more and he glared. "How the hell do you stay so fucking calm? There is something fucked in that mind of yours." Beyond licked his lips. "Years of practice." He answered calmly, leaning his face closer to Mello's. At this point their bodies were almost pressed against each other and Beyond was really enjoying the other's reactions. Mello wanted to move closer to him, but his brain was screaming no. "G-Get away from me." His cock was throbbing and he knew this was demented of him. He shouldn't feel this way after he knew of the grisly crimes."Oh, Mihael.. Your words are saying one thing, but this-" he casually brushed his hand against his hard on, "Is definitely saying something else." Beyond grinned. A moan left the blonde, he's neglected himself so much, being so caught up in his studies, always trying to prove a point. "It's not towards you." That was a complete lie. "Then what's it towards?" B chuckled, rubbing his thumb in slow circles on Mello's cheek, "The strawberry jam, I bet. Or maybe I'm the only one who could get excited off that." He licked his lips.

Mello knew he was caught, like the many times at Wammy's when he got caught stealing chocolate, or making Matt suck him off. "Even if it was towards you, what would it matter?" He asked as he stared at him, lust in his eyes. "You'd be surprised." He answered, placing his hand flat on Mello's cheek as he brushed his lips against the other's. He pulled away just as quickly as he moved in, blinking a few times before looking to Mello's reaction. Mello was losing his cool and he closed his eyes and swallowed harshly. He shuddered from a chill riding down his thin spine. "Fuck..." he felt his hips slightly buck and bumped into Beyond. "You're going to kill me... Aren't you?" Beyond smirked slightly, allowing the hand on the wall to travel down and grip Mello's waist. "I don't kill the interesting ones.." He spoke quietly, leaning closer again. Mello leaned forward this time and his lips brushed against Beyond's. "I really don't hate strawberry jam..." Beyond smiled at him and pressed more against him. "Hm.. You don't.." He raised his finger to his lips, slowly spreading on a bit of jam. "Then come get it." Mello moved his lips to his finger and then he slowly lets his tongue dart out and swirl around it, but he played with him. He started to suck on his finger and moaned lowly. "Delicious..." He uttered as he pulled away.

Beyond grinned slightly, emitting a small sigh of pleasure when he felt Mello's tongue on his finger. He spread jam on his own lips before kissing the blonde, his lips tasted of sweet strawberry jam. Mello moaned and greedily licked and bit at Beyond's bottom lip, his body pressed against his. He let his lips part for him. The feelings he had towards Beyond were changing as his hormones made him lustful. Beyond squeezed Mello's waist, slipping his tongue into his mouth. His tongue explored the inside of the blonde's mouth as his fingers tangled in his hair. Beyond needed this as much as Mello, knowing that he hadn't actually slept with someone in so long. The blonde gasped at Beyond's motions, and it was like a burst of strawberry flavor in his mouth and he kissed Beyond, slightly inexperienced, fumbling, but he picked up the pace since he was in fact a fast learner. He clutched onto the front of Beyond's hoodie and he moved his hips against the others.

Beyond moaned into Mello's mouth, sending chills down his spine. He eagerly pressed his growing erection against Mello's, wrestling with his tongue with his own. He dominated the kiss, being a bit more experienced. Mello was used to being the dominate and he whined slightly, but he moved a hand between them to run his hand up and down Beyond's bulge. All the times making out with Matt, or even getting hand jobs didn't even equal to the excitement he felt now. A small sound of pleasure escaped Beyond's lips as he bit Mello's bottom lip softly, arching his back and pressing himself into his hand. Beyond could tell that the blonde was desperately clinging, but he didn't mind, not in this moment. He knew that this was not wise to do, but his 17 year old hormones were getting to him and he groped harder onto Beyond's erection through his pants. He was scared of bottoming since it is obvious he is not the dominate here.

Beyond continued to pant softly, rubbing himself against Mello's hand. He hadn't expected this to happen but couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He tilted his head down to kiss and suck eagerly at the blonde's neck. He jerked and moaned out, his heart racing, and his mind going numb. All his instincts to run had disappeared, and he was more focused on getting Beyond's pants off. He saw how experienced Beyond was, and he wondered who in their right mind would really let him fuck them. Then he reevaluated the situation. He realized that he was no better by doing this with Beyond. The charm was damn hard to resist. "God you are huge... " He groped Beyond more, and wondered if he really was ready for something with this size, his girth.

Beyond chuckled, his cheeks flushed a light pink when he was revealed. "So I've been told.." He pulls down the zipper on Mello's pants, his heart racing with excitement. Mello's erection sprang out of his pants in full excitement, completely hard. He grunted and began to undo Beyond's pants, his breathing was already labored, and his adrenaline getting the best of him. He was impressively big, and still had time to grow and develop for only being 17. He leaned forward to kiss, lick, and bite and Beyond's neck. "Oh god, feels so good to be free." He chuckled, half serious, half joking. "I can imagine, looks like I'm not the only huge one here.." He tilted his head to the side to give Mello better access, his hand reached down to teasingly touch Mello's erection.

He jerked roughly, grunted again, and his hips bucked. The blonde was turned on to the point of no return, and regrets were faded. He stroked Beyond a little faster and he wondered since Beyond was going keeping him alive, would this occur again. Something about him made Mello want to keep him around longer. Justice didn't matter in this moment, getting laid did. Beyond smirked, chills ran down his spine, and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He definitely made the right choice coming here. Beyond squeezed his member gently, feeling his own twitch with need in Mello's hand. Mello moaned and the administrations that Beyond used on his body. Mello leaned forward more as his hips rolled and he moved against Beyond's hand. Little whimpers and whines left the strong, lean blonde. He continued to stroke Beyond, but he wanted more. He slapped Beyond's hand away and he moved down onto his knees and stared at what he was up against. He stroked him and then leaned forward to lick at the tip, playing with it, learning what Beyond liked.

Beyond moaned, leaning his head back and arching his back to press himself closer to Mello's mouth. He couldn't go back now and he wanted more. One of his hands reached down to tangle his fingers in the blonde's hair, watching his every move with lustful red eyes. Mello liked what he provoked this man to do and he pulled back the foreskin more to lick and probe at the bright fleshy pink tip. His mind was reeling, wondering how his curiosity turned into a murderous fuck with Beyond. All he wanted at first was to make L proud, now he wanted to be filled by L's worst enemy. It was like one contradictory mind fuck. Mello wanted to make L proud, but instead he ended up sucking off the enemy. Beyond's breath hitched in his throat, his hips moved slowly. How could he be this close so quick? He panted softly, gently pulling at Mello's hair wanting more. Mello took more of Beyond's length into his mouth and began to tease him with his tongue, sucking on him and started to bob his head while administering the same actions with his tongue. He slurped, gulped, and sucked on that hard, raging erection and didn't hesitate.

"Ngh.. A-ah.." He allowed small sounds of pleasure to escape his lips, slyly moving his hips. He bit his bottom lip as he watched the blonde bob his head. Mello knew at least this much and his hand ran up and down Beyond's inner thigh. Sneakily, stealthily he moved his hand to Beyond's sack and began to fondle him, squeeze him as he started to deep throat him, taking him as far as he could go. Beyond's face had a look of pure bliss as he swung his head back and moaned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. He was close, he knew that, but he wanted to cum inside Mello. "Ngh, M-Mello.. Stand up before I cum in your mouth." He gave a weak smirk. Mello pulled away to look up at him before giving the tip a tentative lick before standing up and smiling back at him. In all honesty, Mello found him to be cute when he was like this, when his guard was down. But then dread filled him because he realized he was going to bottom and lose his virginity. "Two in one deal..." He laughed uneasily. Beyond grinned, not realizing Mello was nervous. He then picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, eager to be inside him. Once they got there he climbed on top of Mello, on the mattress, his red eyes shined with lust.

His heart was racing and he wasn't sure if he should do this or not. He was terrified, yet excited. This would be his first. "Be-Beyond..." Beyond looked up at him and raised a brow. "Hm?" He mumbled while kissing and sucking at his neck, slyly spreading apart his thighs. His chest rose and fell, panic settled in again. He wanted this, his dick was leaking precum. "I've never done this before." Beyond nodded understanding. He pulled away from his neck and kissed his lips gently. "I'll be gentle." He assured him, sitting up to position himself. Mello was skeptical on how 'gentle' Beyond would really be and he closed his eyes and just nodded as he felt his chest practically heaving. Beyond bit his lip and adjusted himself, pressing against Mello's entrance. He felt his cock twitch with need for relief as he gripped his thighs, "Ready?" Mello half wanted to say yes, half wanted to say no. 'Fuckin' do it.'

Beyond grinned and began easing into Mello, "T-Tight.." He made a small sound. Mello's back arched and he bit his lip to stifle a scream from the pain, his chest was heaving as he whimpered, and his eyes closed tight. Beyond opened his eyes and froze. He was actually concerned. "Mello?" He knew by this point he was hurting the blonde, and would even pull out if it was too much. Mello was taking breaths and his dick is twitching in need. He was shaking, but he wanted this more than anything in the moment. 'Don't you even th-thi-think about stopping.' Beyond was happy that Mello didn't want to stop, glad that he wanted to keep going. He shivered in pleasure once hitting Mello's sensitive spot. Mello's head fell back and his hips shook harshly. He moaned out and his head tossed from side to side, never experiencing such a delightful pain before. 'Ngh Ah!'

B moved his hips, making sure to repeatedly hit the same spot. The sounds Mello made only encouraged him. Mello began to let out more moans, his back arching with every hit and he slowly opens his eyes. "Hurt me." Beyond's eyebrows raised at Mello's request, but he would comply. He moved his hips faster, digging his nails into Mello's thighs. He noticed he wasn't as tight as when they started, but still was. He groaned out and moved his hips back and he screamed out in a blissful, horrible pain. "Oh god! More!" This sick fetish was something he hid for so long. His nails drew blood from Mello's skin the faster he went, moaning out when he heard Mello's screams. At this point, practically slamming into him, overtook by his excitement. Mello couldn't even utter back any words, his hips shaking and his body aching. The pressure was building up and precum was leaking like a broken faucet letting water drip constantly. Loud moans kept leaving him and his body shook.

" Ah.. Fuck.. Mello..!" He cried out in pleasure as the bed creaked loudly against the wall beneath them. He arched his back and came hard into him, panting heavily. Mello felt himself cry out, and he arched up as he came hard, panting and his body shaking fiercely, cum coating his stomach, and some on Beyond. Beyond kept his eyes closed until he could catch his breath, and even then he was still shaking. His heart raced as his eyes fluttered open and he licked his lips. This turned out more satisfying than he expected. Mello looked up at him and his heart kept pounding in his chest. He wanted to say something, but he was blank. "Wow." Beyond nodded, still panting softly as he pulled out of Mello. He looked down at the mess they made and blinked looking back up. "So.. How was that for a first time?" The blonde slowly sat up and then chuckled. "A pain in my ass." It was such a corny, funny joke, but the cold hard truth. "I-I loved it." Beyond chuckled, "I know you did." He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "And so did I." He stared at him and nodded. "So what now? I-Is this it?" He wanted more, not necessarily a relationship, but he knew Beyond could give him the abuse he craved. "Not unless you want it to be." Beyond raised an eyebrow, he knew both him and Mello could give each other the sexual satisfaction they both clearly craved. Mello smiled a little and looked into Beyond's crimson eyes. "I would like to continue... No one could do what you do..." He admitted sheepishly, but boldly. Beyond displayed a proud smirk, his lips twisted so perfectly. He found himself amused that people never knew he only had sex once before. "Then continue we will." Mello was exhausted and he leaned against the headboard, in the room where a murder once took place. He laid with the murderer, but it was so sinfully delightful that he fell into a peaceful sleep, Beyond at his side, his kinky partner...


End file.
